A Christmas Carol
by Lilisu
Summary: La nuit de Noël, Moriarty invite ses camarades fictionnels à réveillonner chez lui. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ça parte autant en c...cacahuète ! Crossover avec HP, Doctor Who, Venom, Avengers... Suite du Conte d'Halloween, avec 3 nouveaux personnages


_Bonjour à tous ! Oui, j'ai beaucoup de retard sur Zoé, mais j'ai mes raisons. Tout d'abord, les cours et les devoirs qui vont avec m'ont empêchée de l'écrire pendant une bonne partie du temps. Ensuite, je suis malade depuis une bonne grosse semaine et enfin, n'oublions pas les 20% de procrastination qui me caractérisent. Tout ça pour dire que la suite de Zoé sortira un jour, soyez juste patients !_

 _Enfin, voilà tout de même l'OS de Noël que j'avais promis aux lecteurs de l'OS d'Halloween. N'étant pas très bien dans ma tête en ce moment, il est possible que j'ai fait des tournures de phrases hasardeuses, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, siouplaît. (et puis dites-le moi, ça évitera des horreurs)_

 _Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _On the third day of Christmas  
Lilisu brought to you :_

 **A Christmas Carol**

\- Vous êtes en retard, siffla Jim Moriarty en laissant entrer ses invités pour la soirée, à savoir Tony Stark, Loki et…

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda Elisabeth avec curiosité en dévisageant le nouveau venu.

\- Je suis journaliste ! On m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête chez Moriarty, j'ai pas pu résister. Au fait, je m'appelle…

Un genre de mucus noir lui recouvrit tout le visage et un faciès à la fois répugnant et terrifiant (non mais vous avez vu _ses dents_ ?) le remplaça.

\- **Nous sommes Venom !** s'exclama la créature. **Et nous allons te manger.**

 **-** Hm, j'aimerais mieux pas, répondit Liz en se reculant lentement vers le hall d'entrée.

L'homme en sweat-shirt repoussa son deuxième visage et fit un sourire gêné aux autres, ignorant le flingue que Moriarty pointait sur sa tempe.

\- Eddie Brock, enchanté. Ne faites pas attention à Venom, il n'a aucune manière.

 **\- Même pas vrai !**

\- Dites, vous encombrez l'entrée, grommela Sherlock, qui venait d'arriver avec John.

Le journaliste se décala pour que tout le monde puisse entrer.

\- En fait, Eddie n'est pas venu pour le boulot, précisa Loki. Il devait passer Noël avec son ex et son nouveau copain, mais Venom s'est fait remarquer en attaquant une innocente vieille dame qui sortait d'un taxi, du coup ils l'ont viré de chez eux et Eddie s'est retrouvé seul pour Noël. On a eu pitié de lui, voilà tout.

\- Oh, fit simplement Liz en prenant les manteaux de tout le monde pour les jeter en vrac sur un guéridon.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque non-constructive, grinça Eddie.

\- Et c'est un ami de mon fils adoptif, ajouta Tony.

\- Tu as adopté Peter ? s'étonna l'Asgardien.

\- …Bientôt. Il n'est juste pas encore au courant.

Pendant ce temps, John Watson, qui notait l'air de rien l'adresse de la villa, sursauta quand Jim lui planta le nez dans l'oreille pour lui souffler :

\- J'ai plein d'autres maisons tu sais, inutile de prendre l'adresse. Vous ne me trouverez pas si facilement, ce ne serait pas drôle après tout !

John balbutia un truc, puis rangea son papier et son stylo sous l'œil amusé du Criminel Consultant. Il y eut un crac sonore, et trois silhouettes apparurent dans l'air froid de la nuit. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Voldemort, Harry et Zoé. Si Harry avait l'air enthousiaste, ce n'était pas le cas du mage noir, qui tenait la sorcière déchue par le col et à bout de bras.

\- Elle m'a fait les poches pendant le voyage, cette petite garce ! se plaignit Voldemort en secouant Zoé, qui lui tira la langue comme une gamine.

\- T'as oublié de dire que tu m'as piqué un de mes cadeaux avant de partir !

\- N'importe quoi, répliqua l'homme sans nez d'un air innocent.

\- Bon, je vous préviens, si ça part en couille comme à Halloween, vous rentrez tous chez vous et je ne vous invite plus jamais, c'est compris ? signala Jim en fermant la porte d'entrée.

\- C'est vrai, on n'a jamais su qui était le responsable du merdier d'Halloween, soupira John en allant mettre ses cadeaux sous le sapin gigantesque qui trônait dans le salon, où Moriarty les fit asseoir.

\- "Merdier", c'est le cas de le dire, s'esclaffa Tony. J'ignorais que le laxatif fonctionnait aussi bien sur les sorciers !

Zoé le fusilla du regard et voulut sortir une potion sûrement bien vicelarde, mais Harry lui tapa sur la main avec ses habituels réflexes d'Attrapeur.

\- J'ai trouvé le Fanta ! s'écria Lilisu en sortant de la cuisine d'un pas triomphal, un pack de six bouteilles de soda à la main.

Un grand type brun à lunettes la suivait avec plusieurs plats de chips et autres trucs gras.

\- Je vous présente Destrange, c'est un ami auteur, déclara la brune en squattant les trois places d'un des canapés en s'étendant de tout son long.

L'ami susdit déposa les assiettes sur la table basse et fit un salut à la ronde. Harry et John allèrent lui serrer la main tandis que les autres s'installaient avec délice dans les fauteuils du Consultant.

\- Si vous pouviez juste _prévenir_ avant d'inviter d'autres gens, j'apprécierais, râla Moriarty.

\- Oh, ça va, tu as fait préparer de quoi nourrir un régiment, rétorqua Lilisu en attrapant une poignée de cacahuètes salées pour les engloutir aussi sec.

\- Le "fait" préparer est important, lâcha Liz. Après tout, Jim est incapable de cuisiner sans empoisonner quelqu'un par accident.

\- Mais qui t'a dit que c'était accidentel ? persifla l'Irlandais.

\- C'est marrant, ton nom me fait penser à quelqu'un, dit Voldemort à Destrange, qui le fixa d'un air blasé.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent quand un des pseudopodes venomiens s'élança pour se saisir du chat hideux d'Elisabeth.

\- Héééééé ! On ne boulotte pas mon chat ! s'enflamma la psy en tapant sur la matière noire avec un bottin.

\- Venom, tu lâches le chat ! l'engueula Eddie.

Le symbiote relâcha l'animal apeuré et se replia avec un " **peuh !** " outré.

\- Bon, on prend l'apéro en ouvrant les cadeaux ? proposa Jim en baillant déjà.

Les invités applaudirent cette initiative et aussitôt, une armada de serveurs apparut dans la pièce pour distribuer les verres d'alcool et de soft en fonction des préférences de chacun.

\- A Poudlard, la bouffe apparaît toute seule, persifla Voldemort en portant un toast dans le vide.

\- He bien retournes-y si t'es pas content, répliqua Liz en sirotant son pinot gris.

\- Ne deviez-vous pas inviter le Docteur ? les coupa Sherlock, un verre de champagne à la main.

\- Jim l'a appelé pas plus tard que ce matin, je pense, répondit Liz en se servant en chips au fromage.

\- Il s'occupe d'une famille stupide qui a attendu le jour de Noël pour réaliser qu'une colonie de termites extraterrestres s'est installée sous sa maison, un truc comme ça, expliqua Moriarty. Il parle tellement vite, cet excité, que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Dommage, il est plus drôle que vous tous réunis, siffla Zoé.

\- Une fois je lui ai demandé de m'amener dans le passé pour que j'achète des actions chez Apple, raconta Tony. On s'est retrouvés au beau milieu du grand incendie de Londres, en 1666.

\- Et puis bon, il porte un nœud papillon, ajouta sombrement Sherlock avant de singer le Docteur : _Les nœuds pap' c'est cool, nyeh !_

\- En parlant de faute de goût, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à te mettre que des bottes compensées, sorcière ? se moqua Jim en pointant l'ensemble de Zoé.

A vrai dire, elle était plutôt élégante avec sa robe verte et sa tresse compliquée, mais effectivement, ses grosses chaussures cassaient un peu l'effet. Zoé baissa les yeux vers ses boots et releva la tête, rouge de colère.

\- Je t'emmerde, nabot.

\- Oh, elle est très bien, ta robe ! la complimenta Elisabeth pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais oui, renchérit Harry en lui filant le bol rempli de petites saucisses. Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à préférer les chaussures pratiques ?

\- Vous êtes fatigants avec vos histoires de fringues, soupira Voldemort, qui piochait dans les zakouskis installés sur ses genoux depuis déjà un certain temps.

\- C'est souvent comme ça quand vous êtes entre vous ? demanda Eddie avec un sourire amusé.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Ah, ouf !

\- En fait, la plupart du temps, c'est pire, continua John. Bon, et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ?

\- Les cadeauuuuux ! s'écria Lilisu sans lâcher son paquet de cacahuètes.

\- Quelqu'un reveut un verre avant ça ? proposa Elisabeth.

Une nouvelle tournée d'alcool plus tard, tout le monde se rassembla autour du sapin. Comme elle était la plus jeune, Lilisu se dévoua pour aller chercher les paquets. Le premier était destiné à Loki.

\- Merci, fit le dieu en déballant. Ahah, très drôle Tony, ajouta-t-il en tirant une cravate ornée de rennes de l'emballage.

L'ingénieur éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par le reste du groupe, et Sherlock alla chercher la suite. Il lut rapidement l'étiquette, puis le tendit avec réticence à Moriarty, qui prit soin de ne pas déchirer le papier en le déballant.

\- Oh, merci Liz ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant une longue écharpe blanche en laine d'alpaga.

\- Elle est toute douce, en plus ! Comme ça, tu ne te plaindras plus toutes les deux minutes que tu as froid !

Passons le reste de la distribution. On a des choses plus importantes à faire, après tout. Pour résumer, Sherlock reçut un énième deerstalker, un nouveau ballon en cristal, un pyjama bleu nuit et un crâne phosphorescent. John reçut un pull de Noël particulièrement hideux (sûrement de la part de Jim), un cache-oreilles à poils gris, un manuel pour améliorer son écriture (suspect principal : Sherlock) et un guide du jeune parent.

Harry reçut quant à lui une potion anti-taches et anti-buée à effet infini pour ses lunettes, un peigne de la part de Voldemort, un pull immonde tricoté par Liz et un bouquin d'astronomie. Voldemort devint l'heureux propriétaire d'une Wonderbox Chirurgie esthétique qui contenait en réalité une bouteille de whisky et des verres, puis on lui offrit une Bible (il resta sceptique quant à ce dernier cadeau), des pics à brochettes et un cache-nez.

\- J'ai beau chercher, je ne saisis pas le pourquoi des brochettes, commenta-t-il.

Zoé reçut un astrolabe ensorcelé pour hurler au viol qu'elle adora sur-le-champ, un nouveau chaudron pour potions spéciales, un sécateur et un paquet de sel de cuisine.

\- Pourquoi le paquet de sel ? demanda Loki, curieux.

\- Pour ses sorts, dit simplement Destrange avec un sourire mystérieux.

Loki se gratta la tête et haussa les épaules, décidant de s'occuper de ce mystère plus tard. Il reçut par la suite un bonnet vert à pompon doré, un bouquin de sorcellerie et une nouvelle paire de bottes en cuir. Tony hérita d'une montre magique dont les fonctionnalités lui échappèrent un peu, une chemise en soie bordeaux, une bouillote miniature à glisser dans son armure et un serre-tête à cornes, rapport à son costume de chèvre d'Halloween dernier.

Eddie, qui avait récupéré ses cadeaux chez son ex, n'en reçut que de Tony et Loki, vu que les autres ignoraient qu'il existait jusqu'alors. Voilà comment il devint l'heureux propriétaire d'une Rolex et d'un sachet de croquettes surgelées.

\- Waaaah, merci les gars, c'est gentil !

- **Burp** ,fit Venom en recrachant l'emballage en plastique des croquettes.

Lilisu reçut un tas de lettres de menaces qu'elle jeta dans la cheminée sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, un calendrier de l'Avent avec des chocolats et une bouteille de Fanta Citron, parce que "les perverses aiment le citron" (dixit Loki). Destrange vit atterrir sur ses genoux un paquet de Ferrero Rochers, un set de ciseaux à bois et deux romans dédicacés. Il se plaignit d'ailleurs un peu du fait qu'on avait écrit dans ses livres tout neufs.

Jim et Liz récupérèrent respectivement un nouveau holster, le sachet des croquettes surgelées et une carte de vœux qui faisait des doigts à tout ce qui bougeait, puis un tablier noir très cool, un fer à lisser, un collier qui devait coûter la peau du… heu, cher, et une pochette avec plusieurs vernis à ongles colorés. Si Moriarty fit la gueule devant la carte de vœux et l'emballage en plastique, il se dérida quand Liz l'embrassa pour le remercier pour le collier.

\- Bordel, c'était long, déclara Loki en se débarrassant de tous les bouts de papier et des rubans qu'on lui avait jeté dessus pendant le grand déballage. Qui m'a planté la paire de ciseaux dans la cuisse, déjà ?

Venom ricana tout en se déguisant en bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête d'Eddie et sifflota entre ses dents devant l'air agacé de l'Asgardien.

\- Bon, ça, c'est fait, lâcha Jim, satisfait. Maintenant, vous allez former des groupes de deux pour le graaaaand jeu de piste de Noël !

\- Seigneur, pas encore ! se plaignit John en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- La ferme, Johnny Boy !

Bien entendu, les duos restèrent les mêmes qu'à Halloween, sauf que cette fois, Lilisu et Zoé se séparèrent pour accompagner Destrange et Eddie.

\- Mais dites, Eddie, Venom et Zoé, ça ne compte pas pour trois ? s'insurgea Loki, qui détestait la triche quand ce n'était pas la sienne.

\- Mais non, Venom ne pense qu'à manger des gens et des chats, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourra nous aider dans un jeu de piste ! se défendit Zoé.

\- **Nous traiterait-on de débile ?**

\- Mais non, juste de gouffre sans fond.

\- J'en ai marre d'être en binôme avec Potter, grommela Voldemort, mais personne ne l'écouta.

Jim distribua des enveloppes aux duos et les envoya dans la villa à la recherche des indices suivants. Pendant ce temps, il resta dans le salon avec Liz pour vider les biscuits apéritifs.

* * *

Si Sherlock et John se lancèrent à la chasse aux indices avec la ferme intention de gagner le jeu, les autres firent une trêve pour explorer la maison de Jim et trouver des trucs compromettants.

\- J'ai compté une quinzaine de chambres, leur apprit Zoé. Et j'ai trouvé le tiroir à sous-vêtements de Liz.

Eddie dut tirer Venom vers la bibliothèque pour qu'il ne l'emmène pas à la découverte des soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et ils rejoignirent les autres entre les rayonnages.

\- Pas de cadavre dans la bibliothèque, soupira Tony, déçu. Il reste la cuisine, il a d'énormes congélateurs, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Zoé tira un panier plein de nourriture d'un rayonnage et l'entama de bon cœur sans voir le ruban rouge et le "félicitations !" écrit dessus. La sorcière partagea ses victuailles avec les rares personnes qu'elle ne haïssait pas cordialement et ils se rendirent tous au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver la cuisine. Ils croisèrent Sherlock et John en train de fouiller un dressing et se trompèrent de pièce.

\- Encore des toilettes ! s'énerva Loki, qui avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de sa soirée passée sur celles de Sherlock.

\- Pas de cadavre non plus, dommage, fit Destrange en cochant la case WC sur l'enveloppe qu'avait donnée Moriarty.

\- Sinon, la cuisine doit être par là, indiqua Lilisu, qui avait toujours un verre à la main.

La troupe se faufila plus ou moins discrètement jusqu'aux congélateurs, mais ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une troupe de pots de glace qui appartenaient sûrement à Elisabeth. Zoé et Lilisu se servirent généreusement dedans sans se faire prier et le groupe réfléchit à une autre pièce où Moriarty pourrait cacher ses affaires les plus bizarres.

\- Hm, il me semble que quand j'ai imaginé sa maison, j'ai installé la porte de la cave dans un coin du salon, déclara Lilisu.

Venom se porta volontaire pour aller espionner le salon, mais Liz et Jim avaient changé de pièce, aussi purent-ils tous descendre à la cave sans se faire voir. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, Zoé entendit Sherlock ricaner triomphalement à l'étage du dessus, mais elle haussa les épaules et continua à vider un paquet de biscuits trouvé dans le panier de la bibliothèque.

\- Non, franchement, à part des armes à feu de tout poil, il n'y a rien de compromettant dans cette maison ! soupira Harry en sondant l'imposante cave de Moriarty.

\- Pfff, même pas drôle, ronchonna Voldemort.

\- On remonte ? proposa Eddie.

\- Ouais, de toute façon, ce sous-sol fout les jetons, grogna Destrange.

\- **Flipette** , ricana Venom.

Zoé lâcha un reniflement qui ressemblait vachement à un éclat de rire et Destrange se mit à bouder.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà tous là ? s'étonna Moriarty en les voyant débouler dans le salon, de retour de la cave.

\- On n'a rien trouvé de marrant, se justifia Voldemort en haussant les épaules.

Le visage du Consultant perdit ses rares couleurs et ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement.

\- Vous voulez dire, dit-il sèchement, que je prépare ce jeu de piste depuis des jours pour rien ?!

\- Ben… ouais, répondit Tony. Désolé mon pote.

Alors que Jim s'apprêtait à exploser, Sherlock et John entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, les épaules basses et la mine soucieuse.

\- J'ai honte. J'ai élucidé toutes les énigmes...

\- _Nous_ avons élucidé les énigmes, rectifia John.

\- … J'ai même pu déterminer que le prix du gagnant était dans la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide, quelqu'un l'a trouvé avant nous, acheva tristement le détective.

\- Comment ça ? Ces crétins n'ont même pas été fichus de trouver le deuxième indice ! s'étonna Moriarty.

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur Zoé, qui terminait de vider le panier de bouffe. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel la sorcière le fixa sans comprendre, puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- C'est pas possible, vous êtes tous cons, se lamenta-t-il. Y a pas moyen d'être aussi débile…

Liz lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en levant les yeux au plafond, puis sursauta quand la sonnette retentit. Eddie alla ouvrir la porte pour que leurs deux hôtes aient le temps de se reprendre et tomba nez à nez avec une blonde.

\- **C'est à quel sujet ?** demanda Venom avant que le journaliste ait pu l'en empêcher.

\- Bonjour Eddie, bonjour Venom, fit la jeune femme en rejetant une longue mèche platine derrière son épaule bronzée. Il faut absolument que je vous parle à tous !

* * *

\- T'es qui ? demanda Voldemort en menaçant la fille de sa baguette magique.

\- Je m'appelle Vanessa Alexandra Catherine Hilary Eleanora, et je viens du futur, leur apprit la fille aux étonnants yeux mauve pailletés d'étoiles.

Elle portait une robe argentée qui semblait effectivement venir d'un autre monde et qui moulait son corps comme une toile d'araignée. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur et un impressionnant décolleté, et un genre de bestiole blanche à corne dépassait de son sac à main sans fond.

\- Mary Sue, s'esclaffa Lilisu en mimant un éternuement.

\- Par les Nornes, où a-t-elle trouvé cette robe ? demanda Loki, horrifié.

\- Une seconde, fit Zoé en levant un index. Vanessa, Alexandra… est-ce que tes initiales forment le mot _VACHE_?

\- Oui, fit patiemment la fille en se dressant de toute sa hauteur sur ses hauts talons magiques. Je suis la dernière représentante d'une race d'esprits de la Nature, et…

\- Heu, attends, j'ai pas tout suivi là, coupa John. Tu dis que tu viens du futur, et puis là tu es un esprit-vache ?

\- Essaie de suivre, John, c'est un esprit-vache venant du futur, intervint Sherlock.

\- S'il vous plaît, il faut que vous m'écoutiez, reprit V.A.C.H.E. Vous êtes tous en danger de mort !

\- C'est nouveau ça, sourit Elisabeth en rallumant une bougie qui s'était éteinte à cause du courant d'air.

\- J'avoue, on ne me l'a jamais faite, ironisa Harry.

\- Moi non plus tiens, se moqua Voldemort.

\- C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si on avait carrément fait une _prophétie_ annonçant ton décès! se moqua Zoé.

Voldemort se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneux.

\- Je vous en prie, vous allez tous mourir ce soir ! s'exclama Vanessa ou Mary (c'est qu'on s'y perd avec tous ses noms !).

\- Ok, c'est décidé, tu t'appelles Vache maintenant, rigola Zoé.

Destrange et Lilisu éclatèrent de rire et un verre de Fanta faillit se retrouver sur le tapis ultra-cher de Moriarty.

\- Donc, tu dis venir du futur, mais la couture très caractéristique de ta robe est d'usage à Londres depuis quelques mois ! déclara Sherlock avec grandiloquence, décidé à se faire remarquer.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'aime m'habiller vintage, voyez-vous, roucoula Vanessa.

Déçu, Sherlock trouva vite autre chose à dire pour la contredire :

\- Mais le motif sur ton vernis à ongle sans défaut est une marque distinctive d'un magasin spécialisé à Kensington !

\- Mon clan va s'en inspirer pour créer son blason dans quelques centaines d'années, soupira Vanessa avec un début de larmichettes dans ses jolis yeux mauve.

Dépité, Sherlock finit par se tourner vers Venom pour vérifier que son don de déduction n'était pas mort. Le symbiote lui tira la langue et claqua des dents, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit sur lui. Sherlock, pas fou, laissa tomber.

\- Oh, Loki, reprit V.A.C.H.E., je sais ce qui va t'arriver dans quelque temps, il faut que tu saches que…

\- BLABLABLABLA ! beugla Tony pour ne plus l'entendre. On ne joue pas avec le futur, greluche ! On n'apprend pas ça dans ton école d'esprits-vaches ?

\- Oh, mes parents m'ont fait l'école à la maison, je n'ai jamais pu aller à l'école, ni me faire des amis… J'étais destinée à devenir un agent spatiotemporel depuis ma naissance, vous comprenez ?

\- De mieux en mieux, grogna Voldemort en se massant les tempes.

Vanessa alla s'asseoir à côté de Jim pour pleurer sur son passé tragique sur l'épaule du Consultant. Ce dernier dévisagea Liz, surpris qu'elle ne dise rien.

\- S'il y avait une chance pour que tu aimes ce genre de fille, je lui arracherais tous les ongles à la pince, Jim, ne t'en fais pas, fit malicieusement la petite brune.

L'Irlandais se secoua pour échapper aux griffes de la blondasse et se leva du divan pour rejoindre ses invités. Déçue, la Mary Sue alla du côté de Zoé, qui vidait consciencieusement un portefeuille qui ne devait pas lui appartenir.

\- C'est étrange, je ne sais rien sur ton avenir à toi, fit doucement la blonde, espérant obtenir l'appui de la rouquine acariâtre.

Raté.

Zoé lui retourna une œillade ennuyée , lâcha "Bois mes règles, Benedict Cumberbatch !", puis retourna à son inventaire du portefeuille volé.

\- Ça, c'était couru, se marra Voldemort.

\- Dites, fit Lilisu en revenant des WC, il y a une armada de lapins qui encercle la maison, c'est normal ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à y voir, par hasard ? lui demanda Destrange en levant un sourcil.

\- J'suis innocente, répondit la brune à lunettes en jetant un œil dégoûté à Vanessa. On ne peut pas bouger ça de là ?

Jim ouvrit une fenêtre et vit des tas de grandes oreilles dépasser de la neige qui traînait autour de la maison. Il tira dans leur direction avec son revolver, mais les lapins sortirent tout de suite de leur cachette pour contre-attaquer avec des genres de gros pistolets laser.

\- Mais bordel, c'est quoi ces trucs ?! s'exclama Jim en se dissimulant derrière le mur. Il referma bien vite la fenêtre du bout du pied et les lasers cessèrent aussitôt.

\- Que tout le monde s'éloigne des fenêtres ! ordonna Loki.

Pour une fois, tout le monde obéit sans faire d'histoires et se plaqua au sol.

\- **Faites diversion, on va les bouffer tous !**

 **-** Non Venom, ils sont trop mignons ! supplia Lilisu.

\- On s'en fiche, je ne vais pas me laisser intimider par des rongeurs ! éclata Voldemort.

Le mage noir se dressa sur ses pieds, sa baguette à la main, et se rendit dans le jardin en passant par les portes-fenêtres. Il distribua des sorts verts partout à la ronde, mais un mouvement à ses pieds fit sursauter les autres.

\- Voldy, atten- !

Trop tard, un lapin venait de lui sauter dessus pour le taillader à la gorge. Le vieux sorcier tomba à genoux et se vida de son sang sur la terrasse, et Moriarty grommela quelque chose à propos de Vanish Oxy-action.

\- Mordu à mort par un lapin, lâcha Zoé comme éloge funèbre. La honte.

Une longue minute passa sans que quiconque ose bouger, puis Voldemort gigota et courut se remettre à l'abri dans le salon, la gorge intacte.

\- Et vive l'immortalité, siffla-t-il dégoûté. Je déteste ces putains de bestioles !

\- C'était pas logique comme retour d'entre les morts, mais au point où on en est, j'adhère, commenta Destrange. Bon, quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- Pourquoi ça se termine toujours comme ça ? ronchonna Jim.

\- On pourrait imbiber les balles de ton flingue avec de la potion acide, proposa Zoé.

\- Non, la potion pourrait déformer les balles et les rendre inutilisables, objecta Lilisu, le nez dans le tapis.

\- On se demande comment tu as survécu si longtemps avec des plans aussi débiles, ironisa Loki.

\- Ho, toi, la diva de l'espace à la peau bleue, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dans le _Cinquième Elément_ pour te niquer les cordes vocales !

\- Mais… quoi ?

\- Culture pop, Loki, je t'expliquerai, fit la voix de Tony de derrière un divan. Si seulement j'avais mon armure…

Tout à coup, un genre de bruit ronflant parvint aux survivants et une cabine téléphonique apparut en clignotant au beau milieu du salon, écrasant le petit doigt de Zoé.

\- Oh bordel ! hurla-t-elle en se dégageant.

La porte de la boîte s'ouvrit d'un coup, révélant un Anglais dégingandé avec un nœud papillon et des cheveux bruns en pétard.

\- Oh, zut, je suis en retard, soupira-t-il. Mais que faites-vous tous couchés par terre ?

\- Ouaiiiis, voilà le Docteur ! On est sauvés ! s'écria Elisabeth.

\- Le Docteur qui ? demanda Destrange.

\- On est attaqués par… commença Tony.

\- Pour la dernière fois, vous ne pourriez pas téléphoner avant de vous inviter, vous tous ?! s'énerva Jim. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

\- He bien, le script de l'épisode de Noël indique que je dois me rendre ici ce soir, expliqua le Docteur en agitant une liasse de feuilles.

Il les repassa en revue, puis releva la tête.

\- Voldemort est mort ?

\- Ouaip, grommela le mage noir. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler, compris ?

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, vous savez combien de fois on m'a tué ? tenta de dédramatiser le Docteur en secouant son tournevis sonique dans tous les sens, manquant d'éborgner quelqu'un.

\- Aucune idée et on s'en fout, fit Zoé.

\- Moi non plus en fait, j'ai perdu le compte. Bon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Ooooh, je vois ! Des lapins !

Le Docteur s'accroupit au milieu du groupe couché par terre et reprit à voix basse :

\- En fait non, je ne vois pas. Que font des lapins avec des fusils ?

\- Comme si on le savait ! Débarrasse-nous-en, et vite !

Le Docteur alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et prit la position de réflexion sherlockienne, celle avec les mains jointes sous le menton.

\- Copyright ! s'insurgea le détective.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il peut pas nous aider ? s'irrita Loki.

\- Je réfléchis ! tonna le Docteur en jouant avec son tournevis.

\- T'as qu'à y aller, toi, t'es un puissant mage, non ? chuchota furieusement Zoé.

\- Ouais, Voldy aussi, on voit ce que ça a donné !

\- Je t'emmerde Loki !

\- Langage ! rouspéta Harry.

\- On pourrait les soûler, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Liz.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnera, Liz, fit doucement Moriarty tandis que les autres s'envoyaient des insultes au visage.

\- Oh, mais taisez-vous un peu, dit le Docteur à voix haute. Je sais qui ils sont, et je vous garantis que vous pouvez vous relever sans crainte !

Il y eut une minute d'hésitation, puis tout le groupe se releva. Aussitôt, Vanessa s'accrocha au bras du Docteur.

\- Docteur, je suis votre fi-

\- Quoi ? l'interrompit le Docteur, perplexe, tout en se plongeant un doigt dans l'oreille pour la nettoyer.

\- J'ai tellement bien fait de venir, commenta Lilisu en prenant fiévreusement (ahaha) des notes.

\- Bien, je sais qui sont ces lapins et de quelle façon nous débarrasser d'eux, mais il faut que quelqu'un se porte volontaire.

\- Moi ! s'exclama Vanessa en écartant une mèche invisible de son champ de vision. Ce serait un honneur de vous sauver la vie au prix de la mienne !

\- Rah, mais empaillez-la ! lâcha Zoé.

\- Dites-moi, vous ne vous appelleriez pas Mary, par hasard ? demanda le Docteur à Vanessa en se tapotant le menton, pensif.

\- Heu, non, mais c'était le nom de ma mère, elle s'appelait Mary Ilona Elaine Viviane Regina Evangeline Sue.

Le regard insondable du Docteur s'illumina et il posa une main pesante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Mademoiselle, nous apprécions votre sacrifice. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que nous parviendrons à apaiser ces lapins psychopathes du Tartarin !

\- Tarte à quoi ? demanda Destrange.

\- A rien, répondit Lilisu. Mais on est censés faire quoi, Doc ?

\- He bien, les lapins du Tartarin se nourrissent d'abord et avant tout d'énergie spatiotemporelle, un peu comme les Anges pleureurs, et les Mary Sue constituent de puissantes anomalies dans le vortex temporel, dont elles tirent leur force. Et là, ils attendent une offrande pour Noël et ils ne nous laisseront pas partir avant qu'on la leur ait donnée !

\- Donc, si on leur livre une Mary Sue, ils nous foutront la paix ? demanda Tony.

\- Oui, assura le pilote du TARDIS. Et ça éliminera en même temps une sacrée épine du pied de l'univers !

\- Mais c'est quoi une Mary Sue ? demanda Vanessa en se tournant gracieusement vers lui.

La pauvre blondasse ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le groupe se tourna vers elle avec un mauvais sourire. Elle ne saisit pas non plus pourquoi Moriarty lui tapota l'épaule d'un air satisfait.

\- Parfait, tu vas _enfin_ te rendre utile !

\- C'est cool, balbutia Vanessa en battant des cils.

Il y eut un gros crac sonore et Vanessa s'écroula en avant, assommée par le guéridon que Destrange venait de lui asséner sur le coin de la tête.

\- Venom, après toi.

Le symbiote venu de l'espace se matérialisa autour du bras d'Eddie et se servit de sa force surhumaine pour empoigner la fille inconsciente pour la jeter dans le jardin sans péter la vitre, une fois n'est pas coutume. Aussitôt, les lapins se jetèrent sur elle pour la dépecer sans remord tandis que les invités de Moriarty s'auto congratulaient en voyant les rongeurs s'éloigner du jardin avec des restes sanguinolents.

\- Bon, il est temps de passer au potage les mecs, déclara Liz.

Et c'est ainsi que la joyeuse assemblée passa un Noël somme toute normal avec le Docteur sans se retrouver dans le coma sur les chiottes.

Enfin… presque.

* * *

 _FIN_

 _Reviews ? :)_

 _Trouverez-vous l'allusion à_ The Good Place _? ;)_

 _Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !_


End file.
